One Plus Two Makes Three
by greywitch99
Summary: A one-shot collection set in an AU world where Lelouch and C.C. are a couple and lead more ordinary lives. It's all centred in one way or another around the idea that Lelouch and C.C. have or are going to have a child.


**The Idea**

It's based in an AU I'm trying to create. Lelouch and C.C. lead more ordinary lives and have a child. That may mean C.C. is pregnant in a story or their child may already be born or even be an adult. The stories will however all belong to the same timeline and take place in the same world. I'll do my best to remain consistent throughout. And sorry in advance for the 'authour's note'. I'm just trying to cover all the bases.

**About Authour's Notes**

It depends...but there are times where I 'rant' a lot. Like here. I know this bothers some people but I just don't want to feel guilty about it so I'll say it right now. Feel free to skip over them. I will not be offended(and it isn't like I'll know anyways). I just like putting some of my thoughts and it may be creepy but I really like getting a peek into authour's minds and even lives in authour's notes when I read fanfiction. Maybe I'm the only one but meh... Some things I say may legitimately be important but a lot of it's probably for my sake or just for your interest.

**Updates**

Like my other one-shot collection "Forgotten Moments" updates will be irregular. Don't expect frequent updates because I shift around from story to story and treat these series as just something I update when I have the inspiration and time. But that doesn't mean I don't intend to. I have quite a few ideas for this story already(though I'll be honest. As I'm typing this the AU and characters and whatnot are not complete yet. Lelouch and C.C.'s child is still a work in progress at this given moment...like it doesn't have a name yet because I suck with names).

**Characters**

Characters may vary a little. Lelouch, C.C., or the kid will always be there unless they're just being talked about or something, but they might not always be there at the same time. Also, other characters will be making appearances and at times may play large roles in particular stories. But in one way or another it will have a relation to the fact that Lelouch and C.C. have or are going to have a child.

**Characterization**

I think this is a given...but a reminder that this is an AU and characterization might be a bit different. I will do my best with it however I am human and I make mistakes or I may have differing opinions from you. Feel free to put your input but just be courteous. I may put certain reasons I did something in authour's notes.

**The Cover Image**

The lovely picture I used for the cover image is by Meimi K, an artist who has done lots of lovely work for Code Geass and particularly Lelouch x C.C.. I encourage you to check her artwork out!

**Title**

Don't laugh at me. I couldn't think of title so I just picked one okay. I guess it's supposed to be like...take the first family member then add the second family member and oh lookie birds and bees and stuff...you have a third family member. Honestly if you have ideas for a better title feel free to tell me.

**Disclaimer**

I'm just going to do this once right here. I of course do not own or claim to be affiliated with Code Geass or its producers in any way.

**This One-shot**

This is the beginning of it all...sort of. This is when certain discoveries are made. And I'm sorry but I may have accidentally put a bit more focus on Milly and C.C. than I originally intended. It just happened because I wanted to write this as the first one and I broship Milly and C.C. really hard hypothetically. Basically the only way I can get some interaction is if I go AU like this. But without further ado...thanks for putting up with me and I hope you have fun reading! =D

* * *

"C.C., let's have a girl's night out."

The young woman tore her gaze from the shop window they passed to meet the eyes of the other girl, flatly responding, "I don't particularly feel like going out."

Milly pouted. "Oh come on C.C.! It'll be fun. Besides we're already out."

"Because you dragged me here," the green-haired woman countered.

"That's right. No one can resist my power of persuasion for long so let's go! We could go to a bar. Pick up some boys...maybe a few girls," she said suggestively.

"You mean _you_ can while I watch and act as your wing woman," C.C. corrected.

The blonde let out a laugh as she cheerily explained, "That's what friends are for."

"Hm." She gave the taller woman a sly smirk before firmly stating, "We're still not going. After we are done running our little errands, I'm returning home. I did only agree to come to get pizza."

Without a second glance C.C. picked up her pace and turned into the drug store on her right. Milly scurried after her retreating form, slipping into the store behind the other woman before the glass door swung shut.

"Oh C.C., come on. Don't make me drag you. I just want to have some fun."

"Then have fun by yourself," the golden-eyed woman responded bluntly, not even bothering to spare her companion a glance. If there was one person who could resist Milly it was the witch. Though Milly certainly forced the witch into certain situations she never dreamt of. They made quite the pair.

"You have been spending too much time with Lelouch you know. He's rubbing off on you," the Britannian woman teased. "That man refuses to go anywhere I want him to. Not that his protests do him much good."

C.C. simply smirked, finally meeting the blue eyes with her gold ones as she agreed, "True. But that's not it. Now go pick up your Advil or whatever it was."

"Tampons," Milly corrected as she walked down the appropriate aisle. "So why exactly is it that you're refusing to do anything with me?" She gave the other girl a sidelong glance as she started browsing the wall of feminine hygiene products, her blue eyes scanning all the labels.

"I'm not refusing to do anything with you. I just don't have any desire to go out. I would prefer to go back home," C.C. explained before she paused. After a moment she determined it would be best to simply tell the blonde why she didn't feel like going anywhere. "I'm not feeling well."

The tall blonde suddenly stopped her browsing and turned to C.C., her brow creasing with concern. From the tone in C.C.'s voice Milly could tell she wasn't lying.

"You're sick?"

"Mhm," the young woman confirmed as she faced the shelves of tampons and lazily fiddled with the corner of one of the packages. "I just haven't felt well these last few days," C.C. elaborated as she turned her head to meet Milly's gaze, her stoic expression unchanged.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize. You weren't coughing or anything," she apologized, turning back to her browsing and remaining silent

"It's more of a stomach thing," the young woman explained. "I seem to repeatedly experience waves of nausea and have trouble keeping things down sometimes."

"That's unfortunate," Milly sympathized. She continued idly browsing until a mischievous twinkle suddenly sparked to life in her eyes, as if she just conjured up a scheme to torture all her friends. A smile played along the edges of her lips. "Are you late for your period?"

C.C. responded with a dead stare as she coldly responded, "I'm not pregnant Milly."

"You didn't answer my question," Milly answered in a singsong voice. Rapidly, she whirled around to face C.C. once again, taking a step forward and grasping C.C. by the wrists. Her face was a little too close as she stared at the shorter woman with enough intensity to scare a grizzly bear. When C.C. blinked in surprise at the sudden action, Milly smiled amusedly. "Are you?"

After the initial surprise at Milly's actions and pushy attitude, her gold eyes narrowed in displeasure. In a hard monotone C.C. said, "I'm on the pill so not only does that make the chances slim, but missing my period means next to nothing. I ate some bad food and got sick after. That's all."

"But you're late aren't you?" Milly teased, ignoring her friend's attempts deter her insistent probing.

"Milly, go get your tampons so I can get my pizza and go home," she ordered irritably.

Milly laughed. "Someone's grumpy today," she teased, her tone light and playful.

C.C.'s expressionless mask was quickly devolving into a glare.

"I told you I'm sick. I haven't eaten for well over fourteen hours and I'm hungry so I want some pizza."

"Fine, fine. I'll quit teasing you. You're right. The chances are minuscule." She turned away and continued skimming what seemed like the endless wall of pads and tampons. "But..."

"But what?" C.C. asked. She didn't sound particularly interested to hear what Milly wanted this time.

Milly finally found what she was looking for and took the box out from its place on the shelf as she said, "Well we can have a girl's night in. Catch up. Play truth or dare. Eat pizza. Have pillow fights. Terrorize Lelouch." The Britannian's mouth twisted into a devious grin. "One of our traditional sleepovers."

C.C. was silent for a moment but the corner of her mouth twitched upwards as she agreed, "Okay."

Milly smiled. "Great. Just one more thing..."

"Hm?" An elegant green eyebrow arched skyward underneath her full bangs.

Milly strode down the aisle until she found what she wanted, selecting another box from the neatly organized shelf. Turning on her heel, she returned to C.C. and held it out for her to see.

With her mouth drawn into a thin line, she cast the box an annoyed look. She thought this was over. "A pregnancy test? Milly..."

"No. Don't think like that. It's for a prank. Just put it somewhere Lelouch just so happens to find it, tell him you're pregnant and he'll have a heart attack." Milly was grinning. "It will be hilarious."

"Hm." C.C.'s expression morphed into a smirk. "I knew I was friends with you for a reason."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" The speaker waltzed into the kitchen, shopping bags swinging on the blonde's arms.

Silence.

"C.C., where's your boyfriend?"

"How should I know?" the woman drawled as she dumped the stack of pizza boxes in her arms on the counter, opening the top one and taking out a slice which she bit into. "Go find him."

Milly disappeared after she placed her bags on the ground. C.C. approached the bags, sticking her half eaten pizza slice into her mouth and holding it in place with her teeth as she knelt down, sifting through the bags until she found what she was searching for. She fished the box out of the plastic bag and uncoiled from her kneeling position to stand and then lean against the counter.

While munching on the remaining part of pizza, she inspected the box, sighing in exasperation at the picture of an overly happy mother smiling at her baby.

"Where should I put you?" she asked the empty air. Gold irises shifted to the counter. "There? Hm...no. The bathroom," she decided. That was more convincing.

C.C. pushed herself off the counter and walked down the hall to the restroom. She pushed open the door and flicked on the light. After opening the box and taking a test out, the young woman tore open the package and casually tossed it on the counter, placing the open box on the stone surface. She deposited the actual pregnancy test in her pocket. She'd get rid of it later.

"C.C.?" a voice called.

C.C. turned around to face Milly, who was leaning around the entrance of the bathroom to peer down at her.

"Oh!" Milly was looking at what C.C. had done. "Good idea."

"Did you find Lelouch?" the emerald-haired woman asked.

"He's passed out on your couch. Looks like he was reading," the young woman informed her.

"Typical. Just leave him."

"All right then. Let the girl's night in commence!" Milly called excitedly.

The blonde scooted away from the entrance of the bathroom, heading back toward the kitchen to collect some bags and the pizza C.C. left on the counter. Milly followed behind C.C., who entered the bedroom and discarded her coat on the ground, plopping unceremoniously onto the neatly made bed. She picked up her Cheese-kun from its place among the pillows and encircled the plush yellow blob with her pale arms, drawing it to her chest. Milly set the pizza boxes on the floor by C.C.'s feet and dropped the bags on the floor at the end of the bed before leaping onto the mattress beside her friend. She landed with a small bounce and laughed, stretching out her lithe frame until she lay on her side with her head propped up on one hand and her other hand on her hip. She smiled cheekily as C.C. turned around to face her, gold eyes taking in the other woman's accentuated curves from her position on the bed.

"Draw me like one of your French girls," Milly ordered seductively, joking.

C.C. smirked suggestively as she answered, "Maybe I will."

The blonde's clear laughter filled the room and C.C. smiled in return before flopping backwards onto the bed, emerald locks splaying out beneath her like a curtain of silk.

"So C.C...truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered immediately. Despite the fact that they were two grown women the childish game had become one of their traditions whenever the two had a sleepover. C.C. always chose to do a dare rather than pick truth.

"Hm. I dare you to...prank call Suzaku...and tell him that Arthur is possessed by a demon and that you can exorcise him through the phone."

"Pass me a phone." She held one hand out, not even questioning the request.

Milly handed C.C. her cell phone.

"Do you know if he has caller ID?" C.C. inquired.

"No idea," Milly responded, smiling.

C.C. shrugged and dialed the Japanese man's number. After several rings she heard a feminine voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Euphemia, would you be so kind as to hand the phone over to your husband? And please don't mention who is calling."

"O-oh. Of course," she complied sweetly.

C.C. set the mobile on speaker and after a few seconds she was greeted by a deeper voice as Suzaku said, "Hello. May I help you?"

"Sir, where is your cat right now?" C.C. asked immediately, her voice dropping into a thick accent full of rich tones so it was unrecognizable.

With confusion clouding his voice, Suzaku said, "Huh? What? Who is this?"

"My name is Wanda and I am from the cat purifying association."

"I've never heard of it..." the man trailed off.

"We're a growing organization but our funding has increased since Pizza Hut's generous sponsorship. We are hoping to expand throughout Japan," C.C. explained.

"Uh...that...sounds nice. But what do you want with my cat exactly?"

"To purify him of course," she stated seriously. Her neutral expression hadn't faltered once throughout the call.

"But...I don't understa-"

"We have three offers," she interrupted. "The full ritual, the simple ritual, or the free trial exorcisms we offer over phone."

"Exorcisms?" he asked in a tone somewhere between horror and surprise. "But why...what are yo-"

"The exorcism it is sir. If you would please hand your phone over to your cat then we can begin."

"But I didn't..." A sigh. "Why do you want to exorcise my cat?" Suzaku asked, entirely confounded.

"Because he's possessed by a demon of course," she responded as if it was an obvious fact.

"A demon?" he questioned, skeptical.

"A demon," C.C. confirmed confidently.

"A demon?" Suzaku repeated more slowly this time, still confused and disbelieving.

"A demon. Why else do you think he always bites you?"

"Wait how did you kno-"

"I am a psychic of course. We would never offer our services without proper qualifications. Now sir, please hand the phone over to Arthur so I can begin. You may put the phone on speaker if it makes you more comfortable."

"Uh...I...okay..." He sounded defeated.

Milly stifled a giggle as they heard a few shuffling sounds.

"Is the phone in place sir?"

"Uh...yeah..." came the more distant reply.

"You may not touch your cat or speak throughout the duration of the exorcism. Please give your verbal consent so I know you understand."

"Um...Okay."

"Swear," C.C. instructed.

"Um...I promise..."

"No. I mean swear," she insisted flatly, her expression matching her serious tone.

"Huh?"

"I mean _swear_. For example, you may say 'I fucking understand'."

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"It's required sir."

"I...fucking understand?" he said hesitantly. C.C. had to refrain from smiling. For some reason hearing Suzaku swear gave her an unusual amount of satisfaction.

"Thank you." She was silent for several seconds until she began, "Boomshakalaka. Alakazam. Boil, boil, bubble and trouble. Abracadabra. Bingle bongle dingle dangle, yickedy doo, yickedy da, ping pong, lippy-tappy-too-ta...uh...christo... The exorcism is complete. You may touch your cat and speak sir."

"Uh..." Suzaku was silent for a moment until a surprised and pleased voice said, "Oh! He's purring. Maybe it...OW! ...I don't think it worked...he's...ow! Arthur stop biting me!"

"Results are not guaranteed and our services are non-refundable. We will mail you the bill. Good day sir."

"Non-refundable?! Wait you said tha-"

C.C. ended the call and Milly burst out laughing as she said, "I can't believe he actually did it!"

C.C. smiled as well. She had to admit that boy could be amusing. She was glad Lelouch was friends with him.

Turning to Milly, whose laughter was dying down into giggles, C.C. asked, "Truth or dare?" After she sat up and bent over the side of the bed, she opened the pizza box still at her feet and took out a slice of pizza which she promptly began chewing on.

After a moment contemplating the blonde decided, "Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing date you've ever been on?" C.C. inquired between bites.

"Most embarrassing date huh?" A dreamy smile played on the other woman's lips. "Hm...I'm not exactly sure. I've had some pretty messed up dates."

C.C. shrugged; she wasn't picky with these sorts of things. "Then just pick a random one."

As she took a few moments collecting her thoughts, C.C. patiently waited, happily consuming another piece of pizza when she finished her previous one.

Finally Milly began, "Well I was eighteen at the time and I was set up on a blind date. As usual. My date turned out to be this twenty year old guy from some high and mighty family. I thought he was cute and I was excited that my date was actually close to my age for once. And he was so nice and smart too but he was so, _so_ incredibly shy. I swear he couldn't even look at me. I don't think he'd been within ten feet of any woman other than his mother in his entire life, but he was absolutely adorable." The corners of her eyes crinkled as her expression morphed into a nostalgic smile. "So I was trying to make conversation with him. You know, to make him more comfortable. He was slowly warming up, but then it happened. We arrived at the restaurant and the waiter was taking us to our table...but I tripped. He tried to grab me to stop me from falling, but he only managed to grab the back of my dress, which ripped. Like all the way down the back. So there was me, half naked in some fancy restaurant. And he was even worse. I swear I have never seen someone so flustered in my entire life. And to make matters worse he was frantically trying to help me up, but he accidentally bumped into a waiter, who fell into the nearest table and completely knocked it over. And that knocked over some other waiter carrying some ridiculous amount of food. It was horrible. The entire restaurant was staring, so we left, and because my dress was ruined he offered me his shirt. But he had only been wearing a dress shirt so he was completely shirtless...and still blushing horribly. Nice body by the way...but he never called me again. Though I did run into him at a party once and he immediately started blushing and as he was trying to get away he ran into the punch bowl and spilled it all over himself." Milly chuckled. "I guess we were never meant to be."

C.C. was smiling amusedly. "That _is_ bad. I can't say I've ever been on a date quite that embarrassing. Or maybe not publicly so." She gave Milly a knowing smile.

"Now I'd love to hear all about that. I could hold it over Lelouch's head. You can never have too much dirt," Milly said mischievously.

C.C. gazed back at her friend conspiratorially but said, "Maybe another time, though he'd kill you if he ever found out you knew. Now it's your turn."

"Fine," Milly ceded, pouting a little. "But you _are_ going to tell me. Truth or dare?" Milly asked, an uncommon melancholy colouring her words. She already knew the answer.

"Dare."

Milly sighed and sat upright, looking directly at the other woman. "Oh come on C.C.! You always pick dare. Is it so bad to pick truth for once?"

"Dare," C.C. insisted.

"I tell you all my secrets. You're that one person I talk to you know. You can talk to me too," Milly said. "About anything. I may be hungry for secrets but you know I'm trustworthy when it comes to something important."

"I'm aware," C.C. assured. "But just because you confide in me does not obligate me to return the gesture. And I tell you more than most. Regardless, I choose dare," C.C. said more firmly.

Milly pursed her lips in displeasure, her expression concerned. "I'm only being so insistent because I worry about you."

"Dare," she repeated, choosing to ignore Milly's comment. She valued the blonde's friendship very highly but sometimes she found her incessant probing overly tedious. She would decide when to relinquish her secrets and would not give anything away a moment before. "Otherwise we can end this little game and move on to something else."

"All right. Dare it is," the Britannian relented. "But will you answer a question first?"

"Depends on the question," C.C. said in monotone.

"Do you talk to Lelouch at least? About what's bothering you, your insecurities. That sort of thing." Milly looked C.C. in the eyes.

C.C. was silent for a moment as she looked back, her expression unchanged, until she quietly answered, "Yes. I do."

Milly smiled genuinely at her friend before her usual teasing tone rose to the surface again. "And let me guess, you trust him and he makes you feel all safe and loved."

C.C. answered with a non-committal, "Hm."

"And then you do the same for him. All that suppressed angst comes to the surface and he tells you all his deepest darkest secrets," the blonde teased.

"It's called pillow talk."

Milly laughed.

"You two are stupidly in love you know." Blues eyes softened as she continued, "You're absolutely adorable."

"So what was that dare?" C.C. asked, changing the subject. She thought Milly should be sated for now. Besides, she didn't always mind. She enjoyed her conversations with Milly.

"Oh yeah. The dare. Um..." Milly began uncertainly. "I've dared you to do so many things. It's beginning to become a little more difficult to come up with something original." She cast her eyes around the room, blue irises in search of inspiration, until they settled upon C.C.. Milly smirked. "I've got one," she said cheerily.

"And?" the witch urged.

"I dare you to..." the blonde began. She paused dramatically and her lips curved into a wicked grin as she continued, "Take a pregnancy test."

Though C.C.'s expression seemed to remain unchanged for the most part, her lips were subtlety drawn into a thin line and she seemed to narrow her eyes.

"What's got you so miffed? Earlier when I mentioned it and now too...would it really be a disaster if you were? Do you not like kids? You don't want them? What is it?"

"Why do you want me to take the test so badly?" C.C. questioned back casually, though those who knew her well would be able to identify the underlying cold edge to her tone. Her already frayed patience was beginning to wear thin. She thought Milly was finished with her pestering. And though she didn't like it when people pestered her, she liked it even less when people could read her subtle reactions which she couldn't completely control.

The taller woman shrugged. "For fun. I happened to think of it, you seem to be sensitive about it, and we need something to calm Lelouch down with after our prank. Seems like the perfect dare to me."

"Fine," C.C. said without breaking eye contact. She smoothly stood, leaving Cheese-kun on the mattress, and walked over to the jacket, which she had stored the pregnancy test in. She snatched it from the ground as she exited, leaving Milly without a second glance.

After several minutes she returned. As she passed the threshold of the room she raised an arm and flicked her wrist, sending a small white object whizzing right at Milly's head and calling, "Catch."

A shriek escaped the blonde's lips as she dodged, the object barely missing her cranium to land on the comforter behind her.

"Disgusting. You peed on that thing didn't you?"

C.C. smugly answered, "Indeed I did."

"What does it say?" Milly inquired.

The green-haired woman stated, "We need to wait for approximately three more minutes."

"All right. So..." Milly trailed off, shifting her gaze to break eye contact.

"So?"

Blue eyes snapped back to gold ones as she smiled and began asking rapid-fire questions. "So how are you feeling? Excited? Nervous? Scared? Happy?"

C.C. gave Milly a quizzical look before rolling her eyes. She opened her mouth, about to answer, when she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Nervous about what?"

Milly's face went slack with surprise and her eyes widened as she said, "Lelouch?"

C.C. turned around to face him. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and with an amused expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" C.C. asked.

"I live here. Remember? What's she doing here?" He nodded his chin at Milly who was still sitting on the bed.

"Sleepover," C.C. explained.

"Of course," the raven-haired man sighed. "And I suppose I'm going to get kicked out of my room as always?"

"You're free to join us. We were just about to give each other makeovers and braid each other's hair," the witch joked.

"I'll pass. But what is it we're excited, nervous, scared, or happy for?"

"Nothing," Milly answered, a little too quickly.

"Nothing? Of course. Silly me." He didn't sound convinced and his piercing violet eyes darted from one girl to the other suspiciously.

"It's girl business," C.C. elaborated.

C.C. noted the slight frown as it rested on his features. She knew he would have lingering suspicions but would find her vague statement entirely plausible. Disinterested, Lelouch said, "I'll leave you to it then."

As he turned to leave Milly called, "Where are you off to?"

He stopped, turning to look back at Milly as he cautiously said, "To the bathroom. Why?"

Milly shrugged. "Curiosity," she offered.

His amethyst orbs gave her one last lingering look before he silently crept away down the hall. C.C. shut the door behind him and let out a breath.

"Close call huh?" the blonde said.

"Mhm. You may have botched it up with your last comment though." C.C. shrugged. "Well we might as well get ready for him to come back either way." C.C. ambled over to the bed and reached out to grab the pregnancy test but just as she picked it up she froze, golden eyes widening.

"This is going to be great." Milly turned to her friend and frowned as she saw the other woman's expression. "C.C.?" she began carefully. "Are you okay?" Milly followed her friend's gaze and as she saw the pink plus sign on the test just said, "Oh shit."

"I'm...pregnant," she said in disbelief. C.C. hadn't actually considered it a real possibility until now, convinced it wouldn't happen because of the precautions she took, yet here was the test telling her otherwise. She paused as she stared at it, letting the discovery sink in. After the moments seemed to drag on she suddenly cursed under her breath. "There is no way this is how he's going to find out."

Her slim fingers released the test, letting it fall back to the bed. Within an instant she was across the room and flung open the door, her vibrant tresses flying like a banner as she sprinted down through the halls to the bathroom. After snatching the test from the comforter, Milly followed, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she jogged after C.C. at a slower pace.

As C.C. raced around the final corner she saw Lelouch and dug her heels in, her socks causing her to come to a sliding stop a few feet away on the hardwood floor. Seeing that he wasn't in the bathroom gave her hope for a brief moment before her heart plummeted upon seeing what he held in his hand and his amused expression. She had hoped he wouldn't find out like this. It was something she actually took seriously and she hadn't particularly wanted it to start in confusion, especially since she was already wrestling with her emotions as it was.

"Look what I found C.C.," Lelouch said, waving the pregnancy test box in her face. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant. How could you?" Lelouch joked, a look of mock hurt on his face. It was obvious he had seen right though their little deception.

"Lelouch..."

"I must say this one is pretty original though. You and Milly certainly are creative. I'll admit that," he continued, oblivious to what the real situation was.

"Lelouch," C.C. tried again to interrupt him.

"Though that you really thought I would fall for it is amusing. Milly's over for a sleepover, you're talking about something you won't tell me about, she asks where I'm going, and then I 'coincidentally' find this, perfectly set out where I would find it. I'm not a fool." He cockily smirked. "Better luck next time."

"Lelouch, I think you should listen to C.C. for a second," Milly cut in. She had arrived moments after her friend, though C.C. hadn't noticed.

"What? You're going to actually to try to convince me simply to get a reaction?"

"Lelouch, I _am_ pregnant," the emerald-haired woman said, trying earnestly to display that she was serious.

He sighed as he continued, "There's no shame in losing every now and again. You say I'm the competitive one yet here you are. I'm not falling for it so do us all a favour an-"

"She _is._ Look." Milly held up the pregnancy test she'd taken with her as she left the room.

Amethyst fixed on the pink plus sign, indicating a positive result. Exasperation and amusement was replaced with confusion and conflict as his face fell into a frown.

"You're...no...you can't be. It's just a...joke..."

"It's not a joke. Not anymore," C.C. said.

His eyes snapped back to his significant other, simply staring, his gaze slowly drifting down to her abdomen before meeting her golden orbs once more. "You're _pregnant_?!"

* * *

Authour's Note: Soooo...thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it! And if you want to, feel free to leave a review. I appreciate reviews too. =)

As for why I had them react to the pregnancy the way they did (i.e. surprise and conflicting emotions). It was not planned as I think you have gathered. They are pretty darn young. I don't see Lelouch or C.C. ever being the sort to be like "yes I want a kid. Give it to me now." I don't think either one of them hates kids or anything but it's just something they wouldn't normally be a part of by their own volition like a lot of couples. I think they would just prefer to sort of 'admire' other people's kids from a distance but not enter into the world of parenthood themselves. And besides all of that there are some issues I'll get into in other chapters. Though don't worry, as I'm sure you can assume, they're having this child.

Also...for those that follow me(or are just interested). Somewhat recently I wrote down a list of the fics I want to write. So if you're interested enough, which I don't expect you to be, feel free to take a little visit to my profile. You should at least get an idea(though it'll be vague) of what sort of plans I have. Anyways, thank you so much for your support thus far!


End file.
